My Little PewDiePie (A PewDiePie & My Little Pony FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: Amnesia can be fun right when you start, right? Well, what about if you get sucked into the actual game? It sucks. Sure, running from monsters all day and night would be pretty difficult, but try doing it when you're transformed into a horse. Not so easy anymore, huh?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One~**_

**PewDiePie's P.O.V**

I yawned as I got out of my seat. Four hours of Amnesia does something to your brain after a while. Rubbing my eyes, I walk to the bathroom and stare into the mirror, gasping at my reflection. I had dark circles under my blood-shot eyes and my dirty blonde hair was crazier than usual. "What is wrong with me…?" I mutter, poking my cheeks. I should get some rest.

As I climb into my bed I immediately feel sleepy. The drowsiness soon overcomes me as I pull the warm covers over my aching body. As I close my eyes images of The Bro flashes through my mind. I shudder as I seep into the dream.

Running. I'm running. I glance behind my shoulder and a sharp French accent forces me to continue to look where I'm going, "PewDie, don't look back!"

Looking down at my hands I gasp to see a small golden statue in my left hand. In my right was a lantern. How wonderful, I probably need that, right? "Stephano," I gasp, staring forward and not daring to look down incase Stephano barks at me again.

"What is it, PewDie? We're kind of running from a Bro right now." Stephano yells over The Bro's growls.

"Sorry, Stephano," I whimper, trying to run faster. I hear The Bro's growls slowly fade as I dart into an opened door and quickly shut it. Metal. Perfect. Setting Stephano on the table I collapse onto the floor by the wall, gasping and leaning my head back. "Gosh, have we ever ran that fast?"

"I have to give you kudos, PewDie. That was quite a run," Stephano praised happily. "But I also have to thank you for setting me down. Your hands are quite sweaty."

Blushing, I quickly wipe my sweaty palms on my dirty and ripped jeans. Then I feel a hardening in my shoes. I rip off my shoes and socks and stare at my foot. There's nothing.

"What are you doing, PewDie?" Stephano asked curiously. It was obvious that he was trying to edge forward to get a better look.

"I don't know, Stephano…" I mutter, as confused as he is. "I just… ack!" I scream, staring at my hands. What the… "Stephano! I have hooves for hands!"

"PewDie, you are being absurd. That's impossible…" He trails off as I shove my hands in the air so he can see. "Oh…"

"Stephano, what is happening?!" I screech, staring at my hands and feet in awe. They were all hooves.

"PewDie, the same is happening to me," Stephano gasped, and if I squinted hard enough I could see his hands slowly turning to hooves. "Could it be poison?"

"No one hit us with a dart, and anyways, if they did, it wouldn't affect you! You're made of gold, remember," I say, tapping my temple with my now hoof-hands. "Maybe it's a trick? I don't even remember how I got here!"

"_Oh, yes, PewDiePie and Stephano. It is a trick_." A blood-curdling voice rings out over head and I realize there's a small intercom in the corner of the room. "_And you two have fallen for it. No more videos for the bros, I'm afraid, and no more beloved French guy to make a fangirl's feels go crazy!_" The voice laughs. Now I'm getting annoyed.

"Who the (BLEEP) are you!?" I yell out, not caring if the many Bros that roam this haunted castle hear.

"_A voice. A phantom. A fellow bro, even. Whatever you care to call it. All I am is a sound that's going to change your life forever, like it or not,_" The voice calls, sending chills up my spine. "_It's happening right now. Goodbye, PewDiePie, loved YouTuber and celebrity. Goodbye, Stephano, a small, annoying statue that many people dislike, and good luck._" And with that the intercom went dead. Then Stephano gasped.

"PewDie! Look at yourself!"

I look down nervously and gasp to find not me, but a pony's body. Hooves, long legs, a swishing tail, mane and a long neck. Looking up I still see the rim of my headphones. Good. Those are my favorite pair. Looking back I stare at near my buttocks. "What the!" A tattoo the shape of a PlayStation controller with the cord wrapping all the way down my back right leg plasters on my hip. Well, more like haunches if you're thinking pony form. I look up and cautiously reach up one hoof to feel my hair. Short. Good, I don't want to look like a girl. I pad over to Stephano, all worries forgotten and stand on my hind legs. Slapping my hooves onto the edge to keep myself steady I stare at Stephano. "You haven't changed much, Stephano," And indeed he hadn't. Still a golden statue, but instead of kneeling he was just standing like a normal horse would.

"Yes, yes, but do I still have my sword?" Stephano asked nervously.

"Yeah, but it's on your belt. Strange, I didn't know ponies _had_ belts."

"Well, I guess they do then, huh?"

"Yup."

I have to admit, I was a bit happy. I mean, now I could run faster on four legs when normally I would only have two, and The Bro only has two, also, so yay! I lift off one hoof and try to pick up Stephano, but he only slides around on the table. "Gah! PewDie, what are you doing?" Stephano asks, sounding very annoyed.

"Trying… to… pick… you… up…!" I grunted, lifting off both hooves and balancing carefully. Now I smack Stephano around, trying to lift him up with my two hooves. "Dang it, I really wish I had opposable thumbs right now!" I growled, huffing as I dropped back down. Lowering my head I ask quietly, "What do we do now?"

"PewDie, stop being a wuss and use your frickin' horn," Stephano said angrily. I look up in surprise.

"Horn?"

"On the top of your head, idiot!" I tried looking up, but all I saw was black rimming the edges of my vision. I stopped, dizzy. "Just concentrate!"

I concentrated. I look up at Stephano and gasped to see a sparkly orange-yellow bubble form around him loosely. He slowly is lifted off by the bubble and I keep concentrating. He slides off the desk and next to me, suspended in thin air.

He grins, "Told you."

"How… what!" I gasp.

"Well… how do I put this without you dropping me? Here, put me on the bed." I pad over to the bed and set him down carefully. "Take a seat, PewDie," I do as I'm told, falling onto my butt. My dirty blonde colored tail fell over my hooves neatly and I felt awkward. I wave my hoof.

"Well?" I pursue. Stephano chuckles in amusement.

"You're never patient are you, PewDie? Well, I might as well tell you. No use in taking extra time," He takes a small breath, then mutters, "Promise you won't freak?"

I sigh. "Stephano, you knowing me, I'll probably freak really badly,"

He pauses. "Good point," Taking another deep breath, he began. "Well, on TV, there's this cartoon called "My Little Pony", and in the show there's a couple of towns. One is called Equestria, The Crystal Empire, Cloudsdale, Ponyville, Canterlot, and so on. In each of those towns certain ponies live there. In Equestria and The Crystal Empire, famous and important ponies live there. In Cloudsdale pegasises live there. In Ponyville anypony, as they call themselves, can live there. Each pony has a talent. A power. All unicorns can lift things with their horn-power. Pegasises can fly with their wings, obviously. And some ponies even have both, but those ponies are usually special ponies that have been blessed by the princesses or something. Anyways, they're really rare, sort of. Not really. Eh. But, as you have already found out, you are a unicorn." He took a small breath. In that time I reach up one of my hooves and touch my horn with it. Is this real? "All ponies have a tattoo on their right haunches, but they call them "cutiemarks". Ponies usually get them as fillies, and in order to get them they have to find their power or their place in the world. Cheesy, I know. But it's a cartoon, so screw it. Anyways, somehow, someone has given us a potion of some sort to turn us to colts. Don't ask me, but I reckon it's the barrels."

"Barrels," I mutter on command. Stephano chuckles slightly. Then he groans.

"What the…" Then, yelling in pain, the small statue falls to its side and rolls off the bed, somehow.

"Wait, how did you do that with your square base!?" I ask curiously, getting up and stretching before clopping to the other side of the bed, where I fall back in surprise. "Stephano!" Before me is a colt about my size, a bit taller and absolutely more muscle-y than me. The colt has dark gold coat, much different than my pale coat, and has a golden headdress. Arabian. Cool. Wings the same color as the skin spread out wide, as if in an attack position. The headdress covers the colt's mane but its tail swishes around defensively, dark bronze and beautiful. Is this Stephano? To answer my question I spot a cutiemark shaped as a sword on his right haunch. "Stephano, what?" And he leaped. Pinning me hard to the cold wood surface he demands,

"Who are you?"

I struggled in his hard grip, the hooves feeling worse than any other hard, gripping hands on my shoulders. "Stephano, let me go! I'm your bro!"

"Say your name, 'bro'." Stephano demands.

"P-PewDiePie!" I gasp, feeling him pushing down on my shoulders harder, making it difficult for me to breathe. "Let go!" I yell, and with a sudden strength, I guess from adrenaline, I shove him off me. Climbing unsteadily to my hooves I shudder and turn to my friend. Or, as so thought. "Stephano, what the (BLEEP) was that?!" I scream, terror, panic and anger pulsing through my veins.

Stephano stares back at me in astonishment. "What… what," He mutters.

"(BLEEP), man! Look at yourself," I mutter in annoyance, jerking my muzzle towards the body-sized mirror in the corner of the room by the door. Stephano tries to walk towards there, but from not using his legs in about 3 years, he collapses instantly. I run over, my hooves clapping against the wood in a steady rhythm, and I push my shoulder up against his, pulling him up. "C'mon, bro."

Too confused to argue, Stephano lets me lead him towards the mirror. One look and he jumps back, landing on his butt as I did. I snicker quietly as he gets up and turns several times, his bronze tail swishing. After multiple turns Stephano stops and looks at me. His glowing eyes widen in realization. "P-PewDie?" He whispers.

I smile, stepping forward, "You alright, bro?"

He rushes forward, attempting a hug but instead he leans his head on my shoulder and, and vice versa. "What happened?"

"How much do you remember?" I ask quietly, nearly whispering in his ear.

"Umm, to where I fell off the bed." He said.

"You transformed into a pony, like me, but… not in the same way. You sounded really in pain, and I wasn't."

"You're freakin' right, it hurt." He grunted, pulling away.

"Are you okay?" I say in worry.

Stephano chuckled. "I'm fine, Pewds. I'm supposed to say that to you,"

"Well, not anymore,"

"_Bros!_" Someone yelled, and right at that moment two figures burst into the room. On instinct Stephano jumped forward, wings spreading wide and crouching. I jump behind him, lip curled in defense. The faint light the open door let in illuminated the two figures. They were both colts, also! What the heck was going on here? One had a faded pink coat and the other a light coconut brown. Both had short hair, one pink-purple and the other dark hazel brown. The pink colt's cutiemark is a… pig? Strange. The other's is a chair. What the… what? Both their tails are short, but the pink one's is messier than the other's. The nice one has black framed glasses over brown eyes. The other has red-pink eyes. The brown colt has on a green vest with white sleeves going down his upper half of his body, with a French green beret on this hair, making the whole of his attire match up perfectly. The other one has a vest like the others, but it's a button up and cut up. It's also purple.

"State your business," Stephano growls, pushing up on his hind legs and curling his hooves defensively. I started to shudder. Stephano obviously noticed that, because he glanced over at me with a worried glance before turning back as the newcomers spoke.

"Bro, chill, it's us!" The pink colt says in mutinously.

"Who is 'us'?" Stephano demands.

"It's…" The brown colt starts, but I cut him off, gently prodding Stephano so he lands back down.

"Stop, Stephano," I mutter quietly, brushing past him and up to the two strange colts. As I take in a small breath, Stephano objecting forcefully. "Piggeh?" I ask in a nervous tone. The pink colt gasps and leaps at me, making me and Stephano yelp. The brown colt seems not bothered. As the other one lands on me, I find he is actually kind of light, but still too heavy for my liking. "Gah!"

"I knew you'd remember us!" Piggeh squealed, leaning down to nuzzle me in a friend way before jumping up and stepping back. The brown colt steps forward shyly, dipping his head ever so slightly.

"You… you remember me, right?"

I smile and step forward, leaning my head on his shoulder briefly before stepping back. "Of course, Mr. Chair,"

He smiles widely before whooping and leaping back, tail swishing. Then he looks to Stephano, as if just barely realizing he was there. Gasping, Mr. Chair stumbles back, falling on his butt. Piggeh stares at him before looking in his direction, then gasping also, but not falling back.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well!" Piggeh smiled in approval. Stephano stared at him in confusion and shrugged.

"What?"

"You know what! Pony version you is _hot_!" He held out the last word for so long I at first thought that he had turned to a broken record. I look over my shoulder and find Stephano blushing like crazy.

"You… you know I'm Stephano?" He muttered, bowing his head slightly in embarrassment.

"(BLEEP) yeah!" Piggeh nearly yelled, and as an answer we hear a snicker by the door. Stephano pushes through Piggeh and Mr. Chair roughly, making them fall. I lean down and help up Mr. Chair, then Piggeh. Stepping forward to ask Stephano what's wrong, I let out a shriek of surprise and anger.

"PewDie," Mr. Chair said worriedly, stepping up to my shoulder. Piggeh flanks Stephano's left side, opposite to mine. They both gasp and growl at the same time.

A barrel.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two~_**

I narrow my eyes at the barrel. It was smirking, looking pleased. But, the barrel was a pony, also. "What are you smirking at, you (BLEEP)ing barrel?" I sneer menacingly.

The barrel stares at us, it's long, tangled, dark brown tail and mane waving elegantly. "I'm sure you know well why, Stephano,"

I hear Piggeh whisper next to me, "As a barrel mare, she's still pretty hot,"

I prod him hard in the ribs and he collapses next to me, gasping in pain and for breath.

"Well, well, still hurting your own teammates, Stephano?" The barrel sneered.

My eyes widen, it sounded like she was saying I'm not loyal to my group! "Hey, shut up, barrel," I growl.

"We should have asked you to join sooner."

I feel my blood freeze. I feel each of my friends turn to look at me, one by one. First PewDie, then Mr. Chair, and last Piggeh, who still is trying to catch his breath. Without looking I hear PewDie say out loud, "What is the barrel talking about, Stephano?" I don't respond. "C'mon, Stephano, answer me. Please!" Hearing him plea to me like that breaks my heart. Looking up from my hooves I stare at the barrel, glaring at her. She smiles innocently. Like that's possible for a barrel.

"Why don't I tell them, Stephano?" She asks sweetly, but evilly. "But, first, I need to talk to you,"

"What?!" Mr. Chair demands, standing in front of me defensively. I sigh and hear Piggeh giggle,

"And the fandoms continue…"

"You heard me loud and clear, idiot colt," The barrel growls, glancing behind Mr. Chair's shoulder at me. "Now, come, Stephano, and trust me, there are no other barrels in the hallway, besides me, soon."

"It's impossible to trust a barrel," I mutter, skirting around Mr. Chair. I hear PewDie gasp quietly behind him.

"Stephano, what are you doing?" Piggeh, Mr. Chair and Pewds ask simultaneously.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll be fine," I assure them with a half-hearted smile, fluffing out my wings slightly before following out the mare. Once outside the room the barrel closes the door and turns to me. I look at her and immediately feel confusion as she starts to smile.

"Silly, Stephano," she whispers evilly. "You should have known better."

Right at that moment I feel strong hooves grip my shoulders from behind, shoving me to the ground. I open my jaws to let out a loud, long caterwaul for help, but duct tape straps strongly across my mouth before I can let out anything. I'm flipped around and pressed around the ground again by my shoulders. Staring at the horse who pinned me, I gasp to see another barrel. "You tricked me!" I say muffled.

"Why would I not?" The mare cackles, quietly. The other, a colt, does the same, smiling widely, even creepily.

"What are you doing?" Someone feminine screams. I try to turn my head but the mare clasps her hooves onto my neck, stopping my muffled words and breath. Gasping, I wrench myself around, curious to see who stopped my either kidnapping or violent slaughtering. "Let him go!" The voice shrieks, and the colt on my shoulders is suddenly shoved off, and all I see is a flash of caramel brown hair and nougat coat. The barrels yell in surprise, and with most of the weight off of me I get up easily, throwing the mare off and against a wall. She wails and turns to dart down the corridor. I sigh in relief, sucking in air to my startled lungs. Then, turning, I gasp to see a beautiful mare on top of the bucking colt. Lunging forwards I grasp the colt's shoulders and shove him against the closed door. I hear startled yelling from the room inside of it, knowing it's my friends, but since the door locked (for some weird reason; I never heard it click) they weren't able to get out. The mare leaps off in relief as I take the colt's responsibility. Raising a hoof to slap the colt's cheek hard, the door behind the barrel shoves forward suddenly, forcing me and the barrel onto our backs. With the barrel on top of me, I do a kick-up of some sorts, fluffing out my golden wings and lifting up the barrel and me. Flapping my wings furiously out of a sudden surprise habit I kick off the barrel, making him unconscious and he falls to the ground with a thud. With the low roof of the corridor I only hover about 3 feet off the ground, but I'm definitely flying. Everyone turns to me in surprise. I turn in midair to look at them. Even the pretty mare looks at me. I shrug out of impulse as my cheeks heat up.

"What?"

"Stephano, you're flying…" Piggeh mutters.

"I know," I say, looking down to the ground. Pulling in my wings I fall back, landing on my strong hooves. As I pad over to the newcomer I see her shudder in fear. She must've seen what I did to the barrel. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, and that was a barrel, so I kind of had to."

"You didn't _have_ to…" She mutters, lowering her head. Her voice is high but I can detect a strong Italian accent. Eyes widening I say loudly,

"Marzia?"

She looks up in surprise, eyes running over my body. Then she smiles widely. "Stephano! Pewds has told me about you."

"Marzia!" PewDiePie screamed, running over to lean his head on her shoulder affectionately. She does the same, as if trying to hug. They both sit, and it looked like Pewds hadn't seen her in like, what, forever? In the silence I look at her quickly, surveying her features. Caramel brown mane and tail with chocolate and nougat streaks. Nougat coat covers her body from ear to hoof, and I realize she has wings also, she's just kept them folded up. She also wears clothes, which I find strange, but, eh. A pink vest with white long sleeves, like Mr. Chair's, but pink, and black pants going down her lower half. She doesn't show her cutiemark. I wonder why?

"Hey, Marzia, why do you not show your cutiemark?" I ask curiously. She stares at me blankly in confusion. To show what I mean I turn, showing her my sword cutiemark. Mr. Chair, Piggeh and PewDiePie all turn to show her their cutiemarks. She gasps in understanding.

"Oh, yeah, mine's a bow," She says happily.

"Can we see it?" PewDie asks, nuzzling her. She giggles and pulls back one of her pant legs, showing us the black shining bow with pink, blue and yellow pastels fading around it. Sparkles follow the outline. Once we all got a good look she covered it back up.

"It's pretty," Piggeh commented, sounding like a girl.

"Well, thank you," Marzia replied, blushing.

The barrel behind is groaned.

In a flash I whipped around, spread my wings and crouched, ready to take off if the barrel tried to either run or attack.

And my second guess was right.

Spinning around the colt stares at me with angry chocolate eyes, peering over its black sunglasses. It sneers but doesn't move. I loosen up a tiny bit after a minute or so, wondering if it was going to make a move. This was obviously a horrible decision. At my slightest waver the barrel leaps, a shot in its jaws filled with a dark purple liquid. It wraps it's hooves around my neck, planting me to the spot, and shoves the shot into my left hoove. I howl in pain as it implants the liquid into my blood stream. My blood turns cold, literally. A tingly feeling wavers around my left hoove and I collapse, feeling it turn numb. As my head thumps against the cold wood surface gently I stare up, vision blurring. I hear the sound of glass shattering as a pair of wings flutter past me. Marzia's, no doubt. No one else had an adjustment like that besides PewDie with his horn and me with my own wings. As my vision fades I hear a yell "Stephano!" before I fall into a terrifying black trance, unable to decide if the voice belonged to Piggeh, Mr. Chair, Marzia or PewDie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, another short chapter?!**_

_**... What is wrong with me /table flip**_

_**Anyways, please enjoy this short-as-Hell chapter of mind ._.**_

_**I'm a failure :c**_

**Chapter Three~**

I gasped seeing the barrel attack Stephano, rooting him to the spot and stabbing him with that purple liquid shot. As Stephano falls Marzia attacks the barrel, fluffing out her wings and shooting forwards like a bullet. PewDie screams "Stephano!" as I rush forward to help. Curling one hoof under Stephano's limp one I push my shoulder up against his, pushing him up. Piggeh climbs under him and pushes up hard on his belly, helping me lift him up. Dang it, I wish I had wings right now. PewDie flanks Stephano's other side, doing the same as me. Together we pick up Stephano's deathly-cold body and carry him into the room once again. As I help Piggeh lay him on the bed Pewds runs out to help Marzia. At once they came back in, dragging an unconscious barrel. I hissed in annoyance.

"Why did you bring _that _here?" Piggeh asked, snorting.

"We could interrogate him!" Marzia defends, and Pewds nods. Typical PewDiePie. Always going with what Marzia wants. Heh.

"Fine," I mutter, pushing Stephano the rest of the way onto the bed and huffing. "Gosh, Stephano _really_ needs to cut back on the sugar, or… whatever! Shut up!" I nearly yelled in annoyance as everypony in the room coughs in laughter, minus the barrel. I pad over to the corner of the room and plop down, laying on my belly. My short dark hazel brown tail swishes as I settle down. Laying my muzzle on my hooves I glance around the room. Everyone is settling down, it seems, besides Pewds, who still stares at Stephano warily by the foot of the bed. Marzia steps up and coaxes him quietly to the door frame so they could be there if anything got in. He follows, still in shock of his best friend close to death. I glance over to Piggeh who is trying to curl up under the bed. I sigh and call over quietly, "Piggeh, if you're trying to climb _under _the bed, try sliding in haunches first, and not head first. It looks like you're trying to moon us."

Piggeh turns a shade of scarlet as he scoots under backwards. Yelping in surprise at the sudden fit he sighs in content and nearly yells back, "Thanks, Mr. Chair!" I sigh once more.

Closing my eyes I relive that moment quickly. That terrifying, breath-taking moment.

_"AAH!" Stephano howls as the barrel leaps, planting a thick needle into his left hoof and releasing the goodies inside the shot. His scream made my heart break, and I can tell that the others were feeling bad for him, too. A few moments later, Stephano collapses, the barrel stepping back._

_"Hyah!" Marzia yells, fluffing out her nougat wings and shooting forwards like a bullet, knocking the now-empty shot out of the barrel's teeth and pinning him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. As the colt squirmed beneath her piercing, but pretty gaze, all innocence vanishes from her stare. She fluffs her wings out even more, making the barrel flinch. She lifts up a hoove and brings it down on the side of the barrel's head, making him cough and wheeze. Bringing down two more clubs, the barrel seemed to have taken its toll, fighting against the darkness that's trying to overtake him as shoves off Marzia, making her wings scrape against the rough, clay walls. She yelps in pain, making Pewds run to her side. As both of them fought off the barrel, Piggeh and I make our way to Stephano, trying to pick him up._

A sudden loud crashing sound breaks us all from our thoughts. Marzia and PewDiePie spring to their feet, Marzia fluffing out her wings defensively and PewDie crouching, ready to spring. We all stare at the door, but nothing happens.

"Maybe just a clumsy Bro?" Piggeh asks jokingly, but nervously. There's a short pause, in which we hear coughing, stumbling and the clopping of hooves, but after that silence. We all settle down and I think quietly to myself _who or what was that_? And I drift into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
